Республика Мерлин
Республика Мерлин (вал. Merlyn, англ. Merilyn) — государство федеративного устройства, парламентская республика, расположенная на территории Единой Республики Фрилэнд. Самая большая по площади страна планеты. Страна была основана 30 июля 2016 года после "перезагрузки" Фрилэнда. Мерлин находится в восточном полушарии планеты и омывается океанами. Форма правления: Президентская республика. Президент: Валерия Кайзер. История Перезагрузка Вечером, 27 июля, большинством бывших участников вики-ролевой было принято решение возродить/перезагрузить вики (в 3-й раз). Было принято решение, по которому нужно было строить планету заново, создавая абсолютно новые государства, символики и прочие характеристики. Основание республики После III возрождения Фрилэнда новые поселенцы основали поселение Слонце. Город представлял собой самодостаточную фермерскую общину, управляемой предводителем поселенцев, Валерией Кайзер. Жители города смогли орошать благоприятную для посева почву, выращивать большую часть возможных культур и разводить скот. Несмотря на более-менее стабильное положение в хозяйстве, город испытывал трудности из-за набегов диких животных и нападений варваров. Эти проблемы были решены, благодаря идее Валерии Кайзер об объединении с соседним поселением Ундеб, тем самым обеспечивающей двум сообществам дальнейшее процветание. 30 июля Слонце стал временной столицей созданной Республики Мерлин, а вскоре столица была перенесена в Динас Фаур, в более развитый на тот момент город. Однако часть жителей до сих пор считают столицей город Слонце. Дальнейшее расширение республики было обусловлено развитием торговых путей, способствующих объединению различных городов и общин, и созданию общественных и торгово-экономических отношений. Политика мирной экспансии, проводимая Мерлином, поддерживалась большинством населения материка, позволяя мирно и беспрепятственно присоединять новые территории. Крупным городам, вроде Пшиязни и Дуйаса, предоставлялось место в Конгрессе. 31 июля голосованием Совета Мерлина утверждается федеративное устройство Республики с пятью штатами: Динас Фаур (со Слонце), Август, Хедфан, Сикс и Адерин. 31 июля Совет Мерлина абсолютным большинством голосов избирает Валерию Кайзер на должность президента. Дальнейшее развитие республики К 1 августа Республика Мерлин представляла собой государство с чёткой структурой управления и законами. Объединив весь юго-западный регион под одним флагом, Мерлин начал расти на север. Присутствие Республики на севере было настолько мощным, что Лэф — официальное платёжное средство Мерлина — получил распространение даже среди политических противников Республики: в Александрии и Змешхе. Интересы Республики на севере были вызваны, прежде всего, желанием присоединить Нова Ведомошч — основного производителя и экспортёра золота — и Викторию, а также вновь взять под контроль Куцык. Также правительство Республики Мерлин вело переговоры с самой влиятельной группировкой Шчешливы Крайны. Её лидер желал присоединить Шчешливу Крайну к Республике и получить место сенатора от штата Август с тайной целью легализации наркотиков и проституции по всей территории. Он надеялся, что Мерлин предоставит ему военную помощь, чтобы расправиться с другими мафиозными семьями города. Однако правительство Мерлина решило рассмотреть возможность предоставления лидеру группировки места в Конгрессе только в случае успеха операции, цель которой — создать отряд хорошо вооружённых наёмников для оказания давления на Викторию, чтобы та присоединилась к Республике Мерлин. Проблемы Республики прямо или косвенно были решены Валерией Кайзер. Она урегулировала обстановку вокруг Виктории и уничтожила налётчиков, тем самым разрушив планы лидера Шчешливы Крайны, что не помешало Республике поглотить город без помощи криминальных семей. По личному заданию президента Валерии Кайзер её правая рука добилась мира между Республикой Мерлин и Гвиром с прилегающим к нему посёлком Мель, который после этого вошёл в состав Республики. В конечном счёте, бо́льшая часть севера материка вошла в состав Республики Мерлин. 2 июля 2017 года, во время IV перезагрузки Фрилэнда, в состав республики вошёл штат Анклав, граничащий с Островами Сирены на севере и с Союзом Северных и Южных Губок на востоке, западе и юге. Образование нового штата произошло после заключения союза. Производство Мерлин является главным в поставках полезных ископаемых по причине большого количества шахт. Отраслевая структура: # Сельское и лесное хозяйство, рыболовство # Добыча полезных ископаемых # Энергетика # Строительство # Розничная и оптовая торговля # Транспорт и связь # Образование и здравоохранение Административное деление Крупнейшие города Крупнейшие города Мерлина: # Динас Фаур (столица) # Слонце (один из крупнейших религиозных, экономических, политических, научных, образовательных, культурных и спортивных центров) # Волношч (курортный город) # Оджуценье (курортный город) # Вечношч (курортный город) # Пшиязнь (один из крупнейших религиозных и культурных центров) # Дуйас (один из крупнейших в стране транспортно-логистических узлов) # Александрия (один из крупнейших культурных центров) # Змежх (крупнейший город) Штаты Штат — основная государственно-территориальная единица Мерлина, имеющая значительную степень суверенитета во внутренних делах и уступающая всю полноту полномочий федеральным властям в отношениях с иностранными государствами. Подчиняется федеральному центру в вопросах, оговорённых в Конституции Мерлина. В состав республики входит 9 штатов. Каждый из штатов имеет флаг и девиз. Одним из особенных штатов является Анклав. Он является эксклавом Мерлина, так как не имеет с основной территорией страны общей сухопутной границы, но соединён с ней океаном. Штат Динас Фаур Динас Фаур (вал. Dinas Fawr) — штат Мерлина, расположенный на северо-востоке страны. Граничит со штатами Трагвысолдеб (на западе) и Зьедноченье (на юго-западе), а также с Германской Империей (на юго-востоке). Динас Фаур — первый штат Мерлина, он был образован 31 июля 2016 года. Динас Фаур — самый населённый штат Республики Мерлин (как по результатам переписи населения, так и по оценкам 2017 года) и второй по площади (после Хедфана). Столица — Динас Фаур (так же является столицей всей страны), крупнейший город — Слонце. Другим крупным городом является Дуйас. Штат известен своим разнообразным климатом, пёстрым составом населения. Калифорния занимает первое место среди штатов Мерлина по объёму валового внутреннего продукта. В Динас Фауре находятся главные представительства всех трёх ветвей федеральной власти, включая резиденцию Президента Республики Мерлин в Селестийском доме, а также множество памятников и музеев общенационального значения. В городе располагаются десятки посольств, штаб-квартиры Всемирного банка, Международного валютного фонда, Организации мерлинских государств, Межмерлинского банка развития, Панмерлинской организации здравоохранения. Нынешний губернатор Динас Фаура — Проктра Пегасус. Главной достопримечательностью штата является Неоновая долина. Это юго-западная часть консолидированного метрополитенского статистического ареала (агломерации-конурбации) Слонце, отличающаяся большой плотностью высокотехнологичных компаний, связанных с разработкой и производством компьютеров и их составляющих, особенно микропроцессоров, а также программного обеспечения, устройств мобильной связи, биотехнологии и т. п. Возникновение и развитие этого технологического центра связано с сосредоточением ведущих университетов, крупных городов на расстоянии менее часа езды, источников финансирования новых компаний, а также благоприятным климатом. Несмотря на создание ряда других инновационных кластеров в Республике Мерлин и других странах, Неоновая долина остаётся ведущим центром такого рода, — в частности, получая треть всех венчурных капиталовложений, которые делаются в Мерлине. Девиз штата: вал. Rhyddid anad dim arall (англ. Freedom is above all, пол. Wolność ponad wszystko, рус. Свобода превыше всего). Штат Август Август '(вал. ''August) — второй по счёту, восьмой по площади и седьмой по населению (чуть больше 3 млн человек) штат, расположенный на северо-западе страны. Граничит со штатами Трагвысолдеб (на северо-востоке и востоке), Адерин (на северо-западе и западе) и Гурсод (на юго-востоке), а также с Федеративной Республикой Мухарейх (на юге). Август является частью бывшей группировки Шчешливы Крайны, перешедшей к Республике Мерлин в результате мирной регулировки конфликта страны с западными территориями. Поселенцами был заложен фундамент сельскохозяйственной экономики штата, расположенного в центре кукурузного пояса Мерлина. Штат иногда называют продовольственной столицей мира. Столица и крупнейший город — Август. ВВП штата в 2016 году составил 10 миллиардов 2 миллиона Лэф, доход на душу населения составил 2834 Лэф. Август является ведущим сельскохозяйственным штатом. В сельском хозяйстве доминируют кукуруза, соя, овёс, мясное животноводство (штат лидирует по производству свинины). Избыточное применение химикатов привело к серьёзным экологическим проблемам, что заставляет многих фермеров переходить на экологически чистое сельское хозяйство. Промышленность ориентирована на обслуживание нужд сельского хозяйства. К 2017 в штате сложилась развитая сфера услуг, в которой занято больше людей, чем в сельском хозяйстве и промышленности в целом. После серьёзных экономических трудностей началась интенсивная диверсификация экономики (развитие электроники, частичная легализация игорного бизнеса и др.). Нынешний губернатор Августа — Майкл Майкрофт. Главной достопримечательностью штата является Ранчо Яблочной Водки. Ранчо — район битумных озёр на территории Августа. Знаменито многочисленными находками вымерших животных позднеплейстоценового периода. Находки включают богатую фауну крупных млекопитающих, в том числе короткомордого медведя, мерлинского льва, саблезубых кошек, мамонтов, мастодонтов, гигантских ленивцев, западных верблюдов, древнего бизона, пекари, мерлинской лошади, ламы и др. Широко представлены находки вымершего вида ужасного волка. Девиз штата: англ. If you believe in something enough, you must be willing to let it burn (вал. Os ydych yn credu'n angerddol mewn rhywbeth, gadewch i'r fflamau fflêr i fyny, пол. Jeśli namiętnie wierzą w coś, niech płomienie rozgorzeje, рус. Если ты страстно веришь во что-то, позволь пламени разгореться). Штат Хедфан '''Хедфан (вал. Hedfan) — штат на юго-западе Республики Мерлин. Занимает первое место по территории и второе место после Динас Фаура по численности населения в стране. Граничит со штатами Гурсод (на северо-востоке и востоке) и Сикс (на юго-востоке). Столица штата — Хедфан, крупнейший город — Пшиязнь. Другими крупными городами являются Волношч и Гвир. Хедфан является одним из центров мерлинского сельского хозяйства, скотоводства, образования, нефтегазовой и химической промышленностей, финансовых институтов и туризма. До 2017 года в экономике Хедфана преобладало сельское хозяйство. После штат стал стремительно индустриализироваться. Его экономика (по состоянию на 2017 год) базируется в основном на информационных технологиях, нефтегазовой отрасли, выработке и экспорте электроэнергии, сельскохозяйственной деятельности и обрабатывающей промышленности. Два основных экономических центра: мегаполисы Пинки-Пай и Твайлайт-Спаркл, помимо них значительную экономическую роль играют Рэйнбоу-Дэш и Эпплджек. Основная специализация Твайлайт-Спаркл — нефтехимическая промышленность и космические технологии, в то время как Пинки-Пай является центром информационных технологий и сельскохозяйственной промышленности. Нынешний губернатор Августа — Вуден Тостер. Главной достопримечательностью штата является Музей-заповедник Хетцер. Музей-заповедник — русская крепость',' существовавшая до ноября 2016 года. Это русское поселение на побережье Хедфана, в 80 км к востоку от Стары Швят, основано 27 июля 2016 года российско-польской компанией для промысла и торговли пушниной. Хетцер был самым южным русским поселением в Мерлине. В ноябре 2016 года компания продала свою собственность крупному землевладельцу. В настоящее время это исторический парк штата Хедфан, Национальный исторический памятник Республики Мерлин. Девиз штата: англ. Friendship is immortal (вал. Cyfeillgarwch yn anfarwol, пол. Przyjaźń jest nieśmiertelna, рус. Дружба бессмертна). Штат Сикс Сикс (англ. Six) — штат на юго-востоке Республики Мерлин. Занимает седьмое место по территории и восьмое место по численности населения в стране. Граничит со штатами Зьедноченье (на севере), Гурсод (на западе) и Сикс (на юго-западе), а также с Германской Империей (на северо-востоке). Столица и крупнейший город штата — Сикс. Другим крупным городом является Пегаз. Немаловажными отраслями экономики Сикса являются сельское хозяйство, в значительной части представленное выращиванием картофеля, горнодобыча и научно-технический сектор. В первой половине 2016 года на этой местности активно добывалась пушнина. В конце 2016 года в Сиксе были обнаружены крупные месторождения драгоценных металлов, в том числе золота, что послужило толчком к активному притоку первопоселенцев и получению статуса территории. Штатом же Сикс стал 31 июля 2016 года, четвёртым по счёту. Горнодобыча в штате развита до сих пор. Благодаря обилию природных ресурсов прозвище Сикса — «штат-самоцвет» (пол. «Stan-klejnot»). Нынешний губернатор Сикса — Зе'Ливинг Томбстоун. Главной достопримечательностью штата является Парк Звыцества. Звыцество — национальный парк, расположенный в округах Пегаза в Мерлине. Занимает площадь в 3081 км² и находится на южных склонах горного хребта Сьерра-Мадре. Славится своими ландшафтами и природой: впечатляющие гранитные скалы, водопады, реки с чистой водой, рощи секвойядендронов и богатое биологическое разнообразие (около 89% парка считается зоной дикой природы). Каждый год парк посещают около 3 млн человек; большинство останавливается только в долине Йосепоните. Парк является одной из крупнейших и нерасчленённых территорий сохранения дикой природы в районе Сьерра-Мадре; местная фауна и флора чрезвычайно разнообразна. Расположенный на высоте от 600 до 4000 м над уровнем моря, парк включает пять основных зон растительности: густые заросли кустарников и дубов, нижний горный лес, верхний горный лес, субальпийский и альпийский пояса. Из 7000 видов растений, растущих в Мерлине, приблизительно половина встречается в горах Сьерра-Мадре, а пятая часть — на территории самого парка. Здесь в результате редкой геологической формации и уникальных почв удобное место для произрастания более чем 160 редких видов растений. Геологическое строение территории парка характеризуется наличием гранитных и остатками ещё более древних каменных пород. Девиз штата: англ. In the dilapidated airport of my soul the planes of happiness fly (вал. Yn y maes awyr adfeiliedig fy enaid hedfan awyrennau hapusrwydd, пол. W zniszczonym lotnisku moja dusza latać samoloty szczęście, рус. В полуразрушенный аэропорт моей души летают самолеты счастья). Штат Адерин Адерин (вал. Aderyn) — пятый по площади и третий по населению (после Динас Фаура и Хедфана) штат, расположенный на северо-западе страны. Граничит со штатами Трагвысолдеб (на северо-востоке) и Август (на востоке), а также с Федеративной Республикой Мухарейх (на юго-востоке). Столица — Адерин, крупнейший город — Змежх. Другими крупными городами являются Шчешлива Крайна, Виктория и Куцык. Адерин является базой, где были сосредоточены силы бывшей группировки Шчешливы Крайны, перешедшей к Республике Мерлин в результате мирной регулировки конфликта страны с западными территориями. Климат Адерина называют наиболее ценным и важным «природным ресурсом». Именно климат ежегодно привлекает в штат миллионы туристов и новых граждан — тех, кто любит тепло и вечнозелёные пальмы. Но особенно много гостей штата приезжает в Адерин зимой. Зимой южный Адерин — одно из самых теплых мест на континенте, где располагается Республика Мерлин. Средние температуры января там приблизительно от +18° до +21 °C. Нынешний губернатор Августа — Хлоя Прайс. Главными достопримечательностями являются Шэйди Сендс и Вайнл-Октавия. Вайнл-Октавия — национальный исторический памятник на побережье Адерина, примерно на полпути между Викторией и Куцыком. Главный усадебный дом стоит на «Селестийском холме» в 8 км от океана. В доме 56 спален, 61 уборная, 19 гостиных, на территории усадьбы — несколько бассейнов и теннисных кортов, кинотеатр, аэродром и крупнейший в мире частный зоопарк (сейчас без животных). Шэйди Сендс — район Шчешливы Крайны, расположенный к северо-западу от центра города. Традиционно Шэйди Сендс ассоциируется с мерлинской киноиндустрией, поскольку в этом районе находится много киностудий и живут многие известные киноактёры. В Шэйди Сендс находится известная на весь мир аллея славы — тротуар по Шэйдисендскому бульвару и Рэрити-стрит, в который вложено более 2600 пятиконечных звёзд с именами знаменитостей, внесшими большой вклад в развитие индустрии развлечений. Девиз штата: англ. In Celestia We Trust (вал. Yn Celestia Rydym Yn Ymddiried, пол. W Celestia ufamy, рус. На Селестию Уповаем). Штат Зьедноченье Зьедноченье (пол. Zjednoczenie) — штат на Среднем Востоке Республики Мерлин. Находится на третьем месте по занимаемой площади (после Хедфана и Динас Фаура) и на четвёртом месте по численности населения. Столица штата — Йеднорожец, крупнейший город — Ундеб. Граничит со штатами Динас Фаур (на севере), Трагвысолдеб (на северо-западе), Гурсод (на западе) и Сикс (на юге), а также с Германской Империей (на востоке). Штат располагает широкой экономической базой: на северо-западе в Ундеб и небольших городах сосредоточены промышленные предприятия, в центральной части предприятия сельского хозяйства, а юг богат природными ресурсами, среди которых уголь, лес, нефть и др. Зьедноченье — основной транспортный узел Республики Мерлин. Международный аэропорт О’Флаттершай в Йеднорожце на протяжении десятилетий из года в год признавался самым загруженным аэропортом мира. Штат Зьедноченье также имеет высокую репутацию в социальной сфере, культуре и политике. Нынешний губернатор Зьедноченья — Тайлер Авиаторс. Главной достопримечательностью является Мафусаил. Это дерево — экземпляр сосны остистой межгорной (Pinus longaeva), одно из древнейших деревьев Фриленда. Приблизительная оценка времени прорастания семени, из которого оно выросло, — 2831 год до нашей эры (по состоянию на 2017 год примерный возраст дерева, таким образом, составляет 4846 лет). Произрастает в Национальном лесу Мельсун, на востоке штата Зьедноченья. Местность, где произрастает дерево, находится на высоте свыше трёх тысяч метров над уровнем моря, в районе горного хребта неподалёку от Грэйт Дивайд. Точное месторасположение дерева не разглашается с целью предотвращения вандализма. Девиз штата: пол. Suwerenność stanow, jedności narodowej (англ. State sovereignty, national union, вал. Sofraniaeth y wladwriaeth, undod cenedlaethol, рус. Суверенитет штата, единство нации). Штат Гурсод Гурсод (вал. Gwrthod) — штат на востоке Республики Мерлин. Граничит со штатами Трагвысолдеб (на севере), Август (на северо-западе), Хедфан (на западе), Сикс (на юго-востоке) и Зьедноченье (на востоке). Столица штата и крупнейший город — Оджуценье. Другими крупными городами являются Розтшаскане Надзейе и Ноцны Стшалка. В штате Гурсод имеется система государственных автомобильных дорог, а также развитая система паромов, которая является крупнейшей в стране и третьей по величине в мире. В штате Гурсод также расположено 140 общественных аэродромов, в том числе 16 государственных аэропортов, принадлежащих Оджуценскому государственному департаменту транспорта. Кроме этого в Ноцны Стшалка располагается «Pegasi Airlines Hard» — один из самых оживленных аэропортов грузового и специального назначения в Республике Мерлин. Уникальное географическое положение штата Гурсод определило его исключительные потребности в различных видах транспорта. Существуют протяженные водные пути, соединяющие крупнейший город Розтшаскане Надзейе с городами и посёлками на островах. Скоростные шоссе штата составляют обширную сеть, включая мосты и крупнейшую паромную систему в Мерлине, чтобы обслуживать потребности транспорта, в районе залива Вечности. Розтшасканенадзейский парк морских скоростных судов включает двадцать восемь паромов, совершающих навигацию по заливу Вечности и внутренним водным путям с заходом в 20 различных портов. Штат Гурсод стал домом для четырёх из пяти самых длинных плавучих мостов в мире: Эверфри-Форест, мост имени принцессы Луны и мост имени принцессы Кэйденс. Наличие гор потребовало нетривиальных решений для организации транспорта. Штат Гурсод эксплуатирует и обслуживает семь главных дорожных горных перевалов и восемь небольших горных туннелей. В зимние месяцы некоторые из них приходится регулярно чистить от снега, льда и оберегать от схода лавин. Не все из них имеют возможность оставаться открытыми в течение зимы. Северное ноцныстшалковое шоссе (North Cascades Highway), 188 — Торговый пост (188 trading post) закрываются на всю зиму каждый год. Это объясняется тем, что чрезвычайно большое количество снега и частые снежные лавины в районе прохождения трасс по горным перевалам делают их небезопасными для эксплуатации в зимние месяцы. Нынешний губернатор Гурсода — Фар Мёрси. Девиз штата: англ. Hey, baby, I'm a brunette now! (пол. Hej, kochanie, jestem teraz brunetka!, вал. Hey, babi, dwi'n awr y brunette!, рус. Эй, детка, я теперь брюнетка!). Штат Трагвысолдеб Трагвысолдеб (вал. Tragwyddoldeb) — штат на севере Республики Мерлин. Трагвысолдеб является частью бывшей группировки Шчешливы Крайны, перешедшей к Республике Мерлин в результате мирной регулировки конфликта страны с западными территориями. Столица штата — Александрия, крупнейший город — Вечношч. Граничит со штатами Динас Фаур (на востоке), Адерин (на северо-западе), Август (на западе), Гурсод (на юге и юго-западе) и Зьедноченье (на юге и юго-востоке). Одно из прозвищ Трагвысолдеба — «персиковый штат», поскольку штат является национальным лидером по поставкам персиков. Также Трагвысолдеб называют «штатом ореха пекан» и «арахисовым штатом». В Трагвысолдебе имеется 1 244 мили межштатных автомагистралей, главные шоссе включают: I-69, I-63, I-18, I-34, I-37. Через штат проходят 2 главные железнодорожные ветки, обслуживающие пассажирские составы: дорога, идущая из Динас Фаура, через Дуйас и Александрию в Розтшаскане Надзейю. Другая ветка идёт также из Динас Фаура по побережью Трагвысолдеба в Адерин. Аэропорт Александрии — Аттак-Онтайтан Имир (AOY) — является самым загруженным аэропортом в мире (каждый час здесь садится около 100 самолетов). Другие крупные аэропорты: Paris Hilton International Airport и Dystopian Fiction Airport (в городе Вечношч). В Трагвысолдеб расположены 2 атомные электростанции, которые производят менее четверти энергии в штате. Также в городе Вечношч, являющимся центром туризма штата, расположен один из крупнейших портов страны. Нынешний губернатор Трагвысолдеб — Видоу Трейсер. Главной достопримечательностью штата являются Адериновы фигуры. Адериновы фигуры — группа гигантских фигур, геоглифов, образованных путём расчистки верхнего слоя земли от камней, расположенных близ современного города Нова Ведомошч, на северо-западе штата Трагвысолдеб. По технике исполнения они подобны геоглифам Наски. Предполагается, что возраст фигур составляет от 450 до 2000 лет. Согласно преданиям современных обитателей низовий моря Августа, индейцев племён мохаве и столичнов, пони-фигуры изображали принцессу Селестию, создателя всего живого, а фигуры животных изображали короля Сомбру, одного из злодеев, которые противостояли созданию мира. Самым интересным фактом является происхождение названия фигур. Несмотря на то, что они не находятся на территории штата Адерин или даже близко к городу Адерин, когда-то давно они принадлежали группировке из Шчешливы Крайны, которая считала территорию восточнее Нова Ведомошч за собственность группировки и самопровозглашённой столицы всей западной территории — Адерина. Девиз штата: англ. Wisdom, Justice, Moderation (пол. Mądrość, Sprawiedliwość i Umiar, вал. Doethineb, Cyfiawnder a Chymedroli, рус. Мудрость, Справедливость и Умеренность). Штат Анклав Анклав (фр. Enclave) — самый южный штат Мерлина, являющийся эксклавом страны, так как штат не имеет сухопутных границ с государством. Граничит с Островами Сирены (на севере) и Союзом Северных и Южных Губок (на юге). Анклав — последний субъект, присоединившийся к Республике Мерлин как штат: он был образован только 2 июля 2017 года. Анклав — самый малонаселённый штат Республики Мерлин (как по результатам переписи населения, так и по оценкам 2017 года) и самый маленький по площади. Столица и крупнейший город — Валентин. Анклав является наиболее развитой в технологическом и научном плане штатом в государстве: одной из самых известных его разработок была мерлинская улучшенная силовая броня (Merilyn's Advanced Power Armor, MAPA), представлявшая собой глубокую модернизацию T-51b, некогда носимой Силами Специального Назначения. Она обеспечивала носителю великолепную защиту практически от любого оружия, а также от радиации и ядовитого газа. Все солдаты, действовавшие за пределами баз (во время патрулирования, боевых акций или иных операций), носили MAPA. Существовал и улучшенный вариант MAPA второй модели. Основным транспортным средством в Анклаве являются самолёты, вертолёты и судна. Наиболее частые маршруты в аэропорту: столицы Островов Сирены и Союза Северных и Южных Губок и город Александрия штата Трагвысолдеб. Наиболее частые маршруты для кораблей, пароходов и др.: города Лорд (Острова Сирены), Холзи (Союз Северных и Южных Губок) и Пшиязнь (штат Хедфан, Республика Мерлин). Редко используются маршруты поездов — попасть можно только в города Союза Северных и Южных Губок. Единственный штат, в котором преимущественно проживают туристы из соседних стран, а также единственный штат, где разрешено общение преимущественно на английском и латышском. Нынешний губернатор Анклава — Сим Бра. Девиз штата: англ. Lips are symbol of the future (пол. Usta jest symbolem przyszłości, вал. Gwefusau yn symbol ar gyfer y dyfodol, рус. Губки — это символ будущего, ''латыш. ''Lūpiņas — tas ir nākotnes simbols). География Климат Страна преимущественно находится на экваторе, из-за чего в стране преимущественно высокие температуры. Большое количество гор препятствуют проникновению холодных масс в страну, а озёра формируют экваториальный и субэкваториальный климат. На севере и юге страны сформирован субтропический климат. Мерлин — одна из самых жарких стран планеты, из-за чего здесь не так много морей и озёр, в том числе и небольших по площади. Геология Мерлин является сейсмоопасной зоной, по территории республики проходит множество геологических разломов, самый известный из которых — Грэйт Дивайд (Great Divide). Также на территории Мерлина находятся несколько вулканов, в том числе спящий вулкан Валентин. Флора и фауна Большую часть Мерлина занимает лунная флористическая провинция, для которой характерна высокая эндемичность (видовая — 48 %, родовая — 7,5 %). Типичными растительными сообществами являются чапараль и редкостойные дубовые насаждения, а в горах, в зависимости от высоты — широколиственные, смешанные и хвойные леса, вплоть до альпийских сообществ. Характерные эндемики: Sequoia sempervirens, Sequoiadendron giganteum, Umbellularia merilynica, Lithocarpus densiflora, Fremontodendron californicum, Paeonia merilynica, Crossosoma merilynicum, Carpenteria merilynica, Lyonothamnus floribundus,Cercis occidentalis, Pickeringia montana, Staphylea bolanderi, Aesculus merilynica. Флора мерлинских пустынь относится к валентинской провинции. Для неё также характерен видовой эндемизм (Fawriea, Dinasia), а на севере (в пустыне Валентин) заметны неотропические элементы. На территории республики расположено восемь национальных парков. Моря и озёра В Мерлине не так много больших по площади морей и озёр, однако это всё объясняется суровым климатом. Крупнейшие моря Мерлина: # Ежовое море # море Августа # залив Вечности # Голубое море Крупнейшие озёра Мерлина: # Шестое озеро # озёра Карпа # Банановые озёра Религия Официальной религией признан понизм. Суть религии заключается в поклонении телешоу «My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic», а также правительницы Эквестрии — принцессе Селестии. Однако Валерия Кайзер всегда верила в разделение церкви и власти и сопротивлялась любым попыткам канонизировать идею существования Эквестрии. Как бы там ни было, в пределах республики допускались любые разумные религии, не включающие в себя человеческие жертвоприношения и не вытягивающие из карманов граждан деньги. Правительство Законодательная власть — Палата Конгресса, состоящая из выборных представителей штатов. В компетенцию этого органа входит право назначения на должность президента и вице-президента, управляющих Республикой (на то время ограничений на срок правления не было). Существовало множество названий для представителей Палаты Конгресса: консультант, советник, член совета, представитель, сенатор, губернатор. В пределах палат представители так и не смогли сойтись на каком-то единственном варианте названия, вследствие чего часто разгорались жаркие дебаты. Тем не менее, такие случаи воспринимались как попытки проявить независимость представителей конкретного штата (в частности, трения между штатами Сикс и Динас Фаур по торговым вопросам). На данный момент президентом является Валерия Кайзер. Валерия Кайзер — первый президент страны и первый президент-женщина. Демократия в Республике Мерлин Под руководством президента Валерии Кайзер Республика Мерлин стала действительно демократической. На её территории запрещено рабство, дискриминация (многие политические аналитики сходились во мнении, что дискриминация по отношению к другим нациям всё же существовала путём ограничения контактов с ними), а также дискриминация по половому признаку. С целью возрождения цивилизации и закона на территории государства были созданы органы контроля во главе с так называемыми судебными приставами, которые несли ответственность за исполнение законов на территории всей Республики. В первую очередь приставы следили за тем, чтобы не нарушались Общие Законы Республики Мерлин (Common Merilyn Republic Laws), запрещающие открытое ношение оружия в пределах городов, публичное пьянство, употребление наркотиков, азартные игры и проституцию. Эти законы носили мягкий характер на окраинах Республики, но жёстко соблюдались в столице и бывшей столице (вплоть до огня на поражение по открыто носящим оружие и пьяным). Город переполнен полицейскими, контролирующими обстановку. Законы Республики Мерлин походят на законы других демократических государств и очень докучают свободолюбивым бродягам. Символика Первый флаг Самый первый флаг представляет собой прямоугольное полотнище белого цвета с полосой красного цвета внизу. В крыже расположен красный силуэт головы льва. В центре белого поля изображение идущего к древку по зелёной лужайке двуглавого медведя гризли. Медведь изображается коричневым цветом. За ним — красная надпись MERILYN (с англ. — «Мерлин»). Медведь, изображённый на флаге, был срисован с настоящего медведя по прозвищу Санни Смайлс, пойманного газетным репортёром Дитером Гафтом. Впоследствии медведь был перемещён в Парк Звыцества (Park Zwycięstwa) в Динас Фаур. После смерти медведя, сделанное из него чучело было выставлено в Мерлинской Академии Наук в Голден Харвест Парк (Golden Harvest Park). Белый цвет полотна символизирует единство народа и лёгкость выполняемых задач, красный — радость и праздник единства. Красный лев — лидерство, упорство, мужество и храбрость. А двуглавый медведь гризли  — почтение традициям государства. Официальный флаг Официальный флаг (с 7 августа) очень схож по структуре с первоначальным флагом. Единственные различия — расположение и содержание надписи и высота красной полосы на белом полотнище. Надпись сменила цвет на коричневый и расположение с центра на чуть выше от красной полосы. Отныне надпись гласит MERILYN REPUBLIC (с англ. — «Республика Мерлин»). Полоса красного цвета стала шириной 1/6 от ширины флага. Герб На гербе страны изображён двуглавый медведь гризли, символизирующий почтение традициям государства, позади которого присутствуют парящие красные крылья. Они символизируют свободу от гнёта врагов, но заполученную кровью и потом падших солдат. Вооружённые силы В Вооружённые силы входят около 10 000 000 человек. Они состоят из: *Береговой охраны *Военно-морских сил *Военно-воздушных сил *Пехотных сил Отдельно стоит отметить одно из подразделений «Сил Специального Назначения», называемое Рейнджерами Республики Мерлин, в обязанности которого входит защита людей на территории государства. Говорят, что Рейнджеры имеют многочисленные опорные пункты на границах Республики, используемые ими для нанесения ударов по обнаруженным лагерям работорговцев вне территории Республики Мерлин (обычно на востоке). Мужское и женское населения охотно идут служить в вооружённые силы Республики Мерлин, в том числе в организацию Рейнджеров. Экономика В качестве официального платёжного средства используется Лэф. Ими выдаются зарплаты и совершаются официальные торговые сделки. Страна выпускает только монеты с официальным знаком — головой льва. 1 Лэф = 10 долларов США. Также в стране распространён фрилэндский фунт и Lipgloss на территории штата Анклав (в связи с присоединением к Союзу Сучек). Основной экономический ресурс Республики Мерлин — сельское хозяйство, включающее производство фруктов, овощей, молочных продуктов и вина, и добыча полезных ископаемых. Скотоводы вместе с Ассоциацией Слонца заключили крупную сделку с правительством и владельцами караванов, которые смогли наладить выгодную торговлю со многими населёнными пунктами государства, снабжая их необходимым количеством мяса, шерсти и кожи. Развиты авиакосмическая индустрия, индустрия развлечений (в основном, телевидение и кинематограф) и индустрия высоких технологий. Кроме того, Республика Мерлин обладает развитой промышленностью и туризмом и ведёт торговлю пищей, полезными ископаемыми, механизмами, инструментами и, возможно, оружием и амуницией. В Республике находится так называемая Неоновая долина — регион, где расположены крупнейшие компании мира, работающие в сфере информационных технологий. Культура Культура Республики Мерлин формировалась под влиянием этнического и расового многообразия страны. Государственные языки Официальными языками Мерлина являются польский и валлийский. Неофициальными — русский, немецкий, латышский, башкирский (с татарским и удмуртским) и английский. Польским или валлийским языком должны владеть все граждане в исключительном порядке. Архитектура Архитектура Мерлина очень разнообразна по стилям и направлениям. Однако именно это и создало в стране разнообразный и эклектичный набор архитектурных проектов. Мерлин известен своим "копированием" стиля Италии (бывшего государство, находившееся на планете Земля), таким как строительство арок, сводов, архитектурой Древнего Рима, эпохи Возрождения 14 по 16 век. Мерлин является родиной самой последней формы классицизма, работы которой вдохновляли неоклассическую архитектуру, повлияли на проекты, по которым влиятельные люди строили свои загородные дома на всей территории государства. В Мерлине возведены копии лучших произведений Европейской архитектуры (бывшая часть света в северном полушарии Земли), такие как Колизей, Миланский собор, Моле Антонеллиана в Слонце, собор Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре в Вечношчи. Мерлин имеет много памятников архитектуры во всех её направления. Это музеи, дворцы, здания, статуи, церкви, художественные галереи, виллы, фонтаны, исторические здания и археологические памятники. И в настоящее время Мерлин не находится позади архитектурного авангарда. Литература На художественную литературу Республики Мерлин на раннем этапе её формирования оказывала огромное влияние европейская, прежде всего английская художественная традиция. Первыми её образцами были в основном дневники, религиозные трактаты и исторические очерки. Эпоха колонизации также ознаменовалась господством пуританской морали, патриархально-благочестивых нравов. Публиковались стихи и поэмы преимущественно патриотического характера. В период первого основания Фрилэнда мерлинская литература приобрела черты своеобразия. В это время начался процесс формирования национальной литературы, который завершился в эпоху господства романтизма. Ключевыми в этой эпохе были фигуры Вальтера Ягда и Грегори Хетцера. Мерлинский романтизм, с его подчёркнутым вниманием к чувству и личности, сформировался как зрелая система. В начале второй «перезагрузки» Фрилэнда на севере распространился трансцендентализм, бросивший вызов буржуазно-рабовладельческому обществу, корыстолюбивому практицизму, протестантской религиозности: философ Элайджа Спектор, писатель Норси Шардт и другие. В это же время творили художник слова, автор великолепных стихов Вальтер Рудой и боровшийся с буржуазной цивилизацией Феликс Райдер. В середине второй «перезагрузки», в период обострения социальных противоречий, сформировался мерлинский критический реализм, наиболее выдающимся представителем которого стал Вольф Нейрон. В этот же период творил выходец из низов, участник рабочего движения Джон Чейни, описывавший борьбу человека с суровой северной природой. Получили известность и «разгребатели грязи», писатели радикального толка, боровшиеся в своих произведениях с засильем монополистического капитала. В прозе конца второй "перезагрузки" Фрилэнда наблюдается тема духовной пустоты и засилья псевдокультуры, что побуждает лирического героя к бунту, часто разрушительного характера. В Республике Мерлин получили широкое развитие научная фантастика и литература ужасов, а в третьей «перезагрузке» Фрилэнда — фэнтези. Музыка Формирование музыкальной культуры Республики Мерлин началось во время основания Фрилэнда и происходило под влиянием исторических особенностей развития страны и сложного национального состава населения. Принесённые на новую землю музыкальные традиции Европы, Африки, позднее Азии и Америки переплетались вместе, образуя новую музыкальную культуру. Изобразительное искусство Искусство Мерлина является сравнительно молодым, оно сложилось вместе с мерлинским государством, перенимая культуру прежних государств планеты Земля. Во время колонизации новой планеты художники в основном писали пейзажи и портреты в реалистическом стиле. Начиная со второй «перезагрузки» Фрилэнда в живописи начинает преобладать изображение повседневной жизни, бытовых сцен. Рисовалась главным образом идеализированная сельская жизнь. Во время третьей «перезагрузки» на основе поп-арта зародилось множество направлений, объединенных нигилистическим отношением к традициям мировой культуры. Известные бренды Мерлин является центром авиалиний «Pegasi Airlines». Границы Мерлин граничит с территориями двух стран — с Федеративной Республикой Мухарейх на западе и со Саарской Империей на востоке и юго-востоке. Эксклав страны граничит с Островами Сирены на севере и с Союзом Северных и Южных Губок на востоке, западе и юге. Союзы Республика Мерлин состоит в союзе «The Storm» с Федеративной Республикой Мухарейх (от 08.08.2016) и в союзе «Союз Сучек» с Островами Сирены и Союзом Северных и Южных Губок (от 02.07.2017). Государственные праздники * 30.07 — День Мерлина * 19.08 — День конституции Мерлина * 15.09 — День народного единства * 17.11 — День Динас Фаура * 01.01 — Новый год * 05.02 — День воинской славы * 05.03 — День польского языка * 08.04 — День Валентина * 07.05 — День молодёжи * 14.07 — День Александрии * 16.08 — День Виктории * 31.07 — День труда Образование Система образования в Мерлине представлена частными и общеобразовательными учреждениями, а также Мерлинским университетом. Так как Мерлин является густонаселённым государством, в нём большое количество учащихся — 6.2 миллиона. По обеспеченности финансовыми средствами и персоналом Мерлин отстает от других государств. Народный университет (UoPonies) располагается в городе Александрия. Достопримечательности * Шэйди Сендс * Адериновы фигуры * Мафусаил (дерево) * Музей-заповедник Хетцер. * Парк Звыцества * Ранчо Яблочной Водки * Вайнл-Октавия * Неоновая долина В Мерлине немало железнодорожных музеев, в том числе музеев, имеющих натурные экспонаты, действующие паровозы и поезда. Среди таких музеев: Лолита, Голден Харвест.Категория:ГосударстваКатегория:Признанные ГосударстваКатегория:Республика Мерлин Категория:Союз Сучек Категория:Сверхдержавы